Reedeming the Fallen
by siriusisbest
Summary: Dumbledore. Sirius. Tonks. Remus. Fred. The wars over, but Harry feels as if the pain weighs out the price. Assisted by Ron, Hermione and the Silver Trio, he's going back in time to save the ones he loves the most – without changing the timeline.
1. Dreams of Vivid Memory's

**I promiss the next chapter will be much longer, my chapter's are typicaly three pages long, everyone give thanks to my awsome beta zzzooe! 3 Taylor**

* * *

_Ministry of Magic: Department of Mysteries. _

_Hall of Prophesies: Lucius Malfoy. Bellatrix Lestrange. _

_Bellatrix Lestrange. _

_A flash of turquoise light. The Order of the Phoenix arrives. Sirius and Bellatrix are yelling; fighting. _

"_AVADA KEDAVRA"_

"_NO, SIRIUS! Sirius! No, no he's not gone, no. SIRIUS!" _

"_I killed Sirius Black!" _

"_I'll kill her! She killed Sirius! I'LL KILL HER!" _

"_Harry, no! HARRY!"_

"_I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!" _

_Bellatrix. _

_---_

_A flash of Green light. Stone Archway: Ministry of Magic, auditorium. Voldemort, Dumbledore. _

**_Dumbledore. _**

"_Hide Harry. Do as I say, and don't show yourself unless I say," he whispers._

_Footsteps approach. _

"_Good evening Draco." _

"_I can't! He'll kill us, he'll kill me! HE'LL KILL MY FAMILY. I-I have to do this!"_

"_You're not a bad person Draco. You don't have to do this."_

"_Good Draco, do it. DO IT DRACO! KILL HIM."_

"_Ah, good evening Bellatrix."_

"_Evening Dumbledore, I'd love to stay and chat but unfortunately were on a bit of a tight schedule. DO IT DRACO!"_

"_No, Bellatrix." _

"_Severus! Severus, please!"_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

_Snape. A Flash of light on the Astronomy Tower. Then he falls; he's __falling. _

_---_

_The Hospital Wing. George and Fred… _

**_Fred._**

"_PERCY! RUN!"_

"_FRED, LOOK OUT."_

_Crash! Lights, rocks flying; falling. _

"_FRED, NO!"_

_"No, no Fred. Fred, wake up. WAKE UP!"_

_Fred, he's-he's just gone. The ghost of his infectious smile still upon his face, and yet nobody smiles, nobody dares to smile._

_---_

_**Tonks,** she was looking for Remus._

_**Remus.**_

"_Remus will lead the troops onto the grounds to meet the Death Eaters."_

"_Correct Kingsley, I'll take this group. Is everyone ready? Good, lets go people, and good luck!" _

_Windows break. There are flashes of red, purple, and green and blue and yellow…._

"_HARRY?"_

"_Tonks? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Teddy?"_

"_I couldn't stand not knowing. Do you know where Remus went?" _

"_Out on the grounds. He's leading the ground troops."_

"_I just saw him, he was duelling Dolohov..."_

"_Tonks, I'm sure he's okay. Tonks? TONKS?!"_

_Then there's only silence. In the Great Hall, Remus and Tonks are lying silent and peaceful; dead. Dolohov killed Remus. Bellatrix killed Tonks. Poor, poor Teddy. _

_---_

_Teddy. _

_It's dark and cloudy, they're outside. There are two caskets. Andromeda is crying quietly over her dead daughter and son-in-law. Teddy sees his parents in the caskets. He cries too._

_---_

_It's all pain, torture, loss, murder and murderers. And there's the pain, oh the pain and the loss. All that's left is the aching emptiness inside every single one of us. Every single one and it hurts so, so much. _

_It's over. The war is over, Voldemort is gone, even Bellatrix is gone, but what are we left with? A torn up world, destroyed, so many people lost, gone, murdered. In three years everything we worked so hard for, everything that we loved is now gone, lost._

_But it can't be. There has to be a way. And I'm going to find it. I'm going to bring them back, **Sirius, Fred, Dumbledore, Remus and Tonks**. Teddy won't be orphaned like me. I'll bring back his parents, I'll bring back my godfather, I'll bring back my extended brother and I'll bring back the greatest wizard this world has ever seen._

_But how can I do it…?_

_There's only one answer: Hermione. _

_Hermione._


	2. Reedming the Fallen

_Beta's Notes: Hey Everyone! I really like this chapter, especially the end, and I feel very privileged to be able to beta this! I'm excited, so you'd better be too! (:_

**Author's Notes: Told ya! Longer chapter, ya! hehe, enjoy!**

"Ouch!"

Harry rubbed the spot on his head where something had just collided.

"Get up, mate! Breakfast is ready!"

Harry sat up just in time to see Ron bolt from the room down to the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later he was dressed and down in the kitchen eating breakfast with the rest of the Weasleys, Hermione and Luna.

Everyone was home at the time. Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Luna and himself.

It had been three weeks since the Battle of Hogwarts and although people all around the world were celebrating the end of the war and the death of Tom Riddle, nobody here had held a part or attended one for that matter.

The loss of Fred hung over everyone's head, as did the departure of Remus and Nymphadora. Everyone had gotten so used to them being around two or three times a week for dinner. Even with the house occupied by at _least_ ten people at a time, it still felt empty, you could feel something missing.

It reminded Harry of his dream he had had the night before. Ever since the war ended he had dreams of the past, his memories coming in so vivid it was frightening. Last night he had watched the memories of Sirius, Dumbledore and Fred's death, then it moved on to the last time he had seen Remus and Tonks alive. No gap in between them, just one memory fading into another.

After a somewhat quiet breakfast everyone got up and went off to do their business. Harry had never known George to be so quite or distant. He barely ever cracked any jokes or smiled, and he hadn't played a trick on anyone since the loss of his twin, his best friend. Most of the time he spent was shut up in his room, the only person that ever really went in there was Ginny and she would just sit next to him on the bed for long periods of time in complete silence. The main reason for this was because she was the only person he would answer to.

Bill and Fleur were currently staying at the Burrow as well; Luna had nowhere to go since her father was still in Azkaban so she stayed with them too. They stayed to help Mrs. Weasley and everyone else with the loss of family, blood related or not, everybody seemed to be family now.

Percy had his old room back but he wasn't in there much he seemed to want to redeem himself for the past three years that he had abandoned them. Harry had a suspicion that Percy blamed himself for Fred's death.

Charlie was staying for the same reason as Bill, to help his parents with the loss and just be there for everyone.

Andromeda and Teddy came by often, Harry was after all, Teddy's godfather. Despite the fact that Teddy was a metamorphous he still had some resemblance to his mother and father, and that's not even mentioning his personality. He was stubborn and clumsy like his mum, but quiet and smart like his dad, even at just three months.

Harry stood and went to look in the living room for Hermione but instead he found Ginny, Luna and Percy talking about the reconstruction of Hogwarts. Everyone was trying to restore it in time for school to start in September.

Harry went up the stairs to look for her but he only found Bill trying to re-grow his hair, (Molly seemed to think it looked better short but Bill begged to differ) Charlie folding laundry, (something nobody thought they would see him doing) Mrs. Weasley and Fleur changing the sheets on a bed, and Ron, who was up attacking with Mr. Weasley; trying to get Ron's old pyjamas off the ghoul.

Thinking that it wasn't a good time to bother Ron or Bill in case of them injuring themselves and not wanting to get pulled into the conversation going on downstairs between his girlfriend, friend, and Percy, and scared of being questioned by Mrs. Weasley and Fleur, Harry decided the safest person to ask would be Charlie.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked walking into Charlie's room.

"Um, yeah I think I just saw her go out to the garden. Yep, see," Charlie pointed out the window where sure enough Hermione was sitting in the garden.

"Thanks."

Harry went downstairs, snuck past the group of people in the living room and out to the back garden. As Harry approached the garden he saw Hermione sitting there with her head in her hands, she didn't seem to notice him.

"Hermione?" Harry asked attentively.

"Oh, hi Harry," she said quietly looking up, sadness and loss etched all over her face; Remus had been her second father after Sirius. Her dad didn't understand the wizarding world so she had kind of adopted Sirius as her father, and he had adopted her as his daughter. After he was gone Remus took over the part. Now they were both gone, and her parents didn't even know she existed because of the memory charm. Harry knew she felt lost, alone and abandoned. He knew this because he felt the very same way.

Harry opened the gate and sat down next to her on the log she currently resided on. She lent her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. Hermione did what she had wanted to do but had tried not to these past few weeks, she broke down and cried.

Harry put his head on top of hers and let her cry out her emotions.

After a long while she quieted and Harry wondered if he should bring up what he came out here to ask her. It seemed wrong to do it with her in such a vulnerable state, but with a house full of ten people, you hardly ever got alone time with anyone.

"I've been having dreams again," Harry said after awhile.

"About what?" Hermione asked thickly wiping away her tears but still resting on Harry's shoulders.

"Actually they're memories." he said quietly, "Vivid ones. I relived Sirius, Dumbledore, and Fred's death. Then I watched the two last memories I had of Remus and Tonks."

"The same things have been happening to me, and I think to Ginny as well. She's woken me up several times because she's thrashing in her sleep and muttering. I know she's relived her last memory of Tonks; the two of them had always been close. And I've heard her talking about Fred in her sleep too. Ginny told me a few days ago that Luna has also been reliving memories in her sleep. They were ones about the war at Hogwarts," Hermione stopped talking but Harry knew there was more so he kept quiet.

"She saw it happen Harry. Her and Dean," Hermione whispered suddenly, "It was by Hagrid's hut. Remus was duelling Dolohov and Dolohov had just hit Remus with the killing curse when Tonks and Flitwick showed up. Flitwick stunned Dolohov but then Bellatrix stunned Flitwick. Then she and Tonks duelled, Tonks wasn't at the top of her game because she had just watched her husband get murdered, in the end Bellatrix ended up torching her, then killing her when Tonks wouldn't beg for mercy. She barely even _screamed_," Hermione said this all in low whisper, tears slowly rolling stains down her face, "That's why Luna was so content on killing Bellatrix in the Great Hall that with me and Ginny. She saw what she had done, and to her own niece. Her own_ niece _Harry!" Hermione yelled the last sentence in frustration and emotion. She kicked the dirt with her heal and lifted her head off Harry's shoulder.

She took deep calming breaths then turned and looked at Harry with sadness but there was something else there. He had seen it before but it had been so long, it seemed like a life time since he had last seen that adventurous glint in his best friends face.

"It's wrong, and dangerous, and it's forbidden by the Ministry but…," she turned from him and reached behind the log, from it she pulled a old dirty book and placed on her lap. She opened it to a folded down page and showed it to Harry.

Harry read through it and his eyes got as big as a house-elf's.

The page showed a charm and instructions for making a potion that would take the drinker back to a specific moment in time. They would be there flesh and blood; it worked just like a time-turner except without the time limit.

"We've done so much already Harry. We used the time-turner when we were thirteen, _thirteen_! Yet we still managed to save Sirius, not get caught, and keep our cover the whole time," Hermione whispered all this urgently, "Harry…what do you say we do it again?" Hermione had that magical twinkle of determination in her eye.

"And bring back Dumbledore, Remus and Tonks as well," Harry said to her, his emotions mirroring hers.

"That's just what I thought," Hermione said shutting the book but never looking away from Harry, "Last week I read up on what it means to relive your memories in your dreams. It's usually a dramatic event that has happened but it could also mean something else. What if the reason were all reliving the night that those that we loved most died for a reason? What if it's telling us we should go back and change it from ever happening?"

Harry never thought he would hear this coming from Hermione but after all they had just come out of a war. A war that they were one hundred percent sure they wouldn't survive. That had to change people, and it apparently it did it to Hermione, and he knew that it did to him too.

"Actually I was thinking along the same lines! That's why I had come out here, to talk about it with you, to see if you knew anything about it," Harry said excitedly, "Should we go tell Ron now? When do we leave?" Harry asked urgently.

"Yes, we should tell Ron and I think we should tell Ginny and Luna too. If they're having these dreams as well, I think that means they should accompany us. Once we tell them, then we get together a plan," Hermione agreed.

"Alright then," Harry said standing up and Hermione did the same.

"Oh no, not without me," came a voice from behind them.

They turned quickly, automatically shoulder to shoulder with their wands drawn.

It was Neville.

"Neville!" Harry nearly shouted in relief.

"You scared me half to death!" Hermione said but she smiled and put her wand away.

"So, what's this of going back in time? You don't think I'm going to let you go off and have all the fun do you?" Neville asked them smiling.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other. Neville had done so much as well. He was with them at the ministry, he patrolled the corridors in the dead of the night the night that Dumbledore had died, he fought fearlessly at Hogwarts, and he killed Nagini. They were closer then you could possibly get to a friend.

"Of course not Neville, come on," Hermione grabbed his hand and they ran back to the house and into the kitchen. To Harry's relief Percy had disappeared somewhere and just Ron, Ginny and Luna were in the living room.

"Neville!" The girls jumped off the couch and hugged their best friend; Ron gave him a 'manly' hug as well.

"Okay guys listen." Harry made the two Weasley's and one Lovegood sit on the couch while Neville stood by the door to make sure none of the other Weasley's walked in on them, and Hermione and Harry sat in front of the couch, on the coffee table.

They explained what they thought the dreams meant, and the enchantment that would bring them back to any moment in time. After they were done the three teenagers sitting on the couch had the same glint of adventure in their eyes as the other three did.

"I know what we should do," Ginny said leaning forward, "Hermione and I are going to go Diagon Alley and pick up the ingredients, these two," she pointed to two of the ingredients Harry had never heard of; let alone try to pronounce. "…I know them to be in Knockturn Alley."

Ron didn't say anything because after the battle at Hogwarts he knew his sister and girlfriend could take care of themselves; they were a force to be reckoned with. Now put the two together and you have one dangerous pair to get riled up.

"We'll get them and bring them back while you four start working on a plan to save everyone." Ginny finished.

"It sounds good Gin, but I think I should come with you. I know were to get this one and my father is on good terms with the shop owner so we might be able to get it for free and without suspicion," Luna said.

"Alright you three go to Diagon Alley and get those; Ron, Neville and I will start up with the plan," Harry agreed.

The six went up stairs and told everyone that they were going down to the village for a little bit. Really, the three boys were the only ones going down there; they would be at the local café thinking up a plan while the girls went off to Diagon and Knockturn Alley.

"See you guys later," The girls said, and after hugging, all the guys disappeared into thin air with a pop.

Harry set off to Catapult Village with Neville and Ron following. It felt good to be doing something again. But what was even better was that what they were doing was going to change their lives for the better.

They were going to bring them back, one at time, one by one.

They were going to redeem the fallen.


	3. Unlikly Friend

It was 6:30 and the sun was just starting to set in the early June sky over Ottery St. Catchpole. Towards the middle of the village in a little café sat three of the most well known wizards in the entire wizarding world. Since they were in the middle of a Muggle village however no one bothered the threesome which was quite fine with them since they were scared that if they didn't get something done fast, the girls were going to practically skin them alive.

"Do we start with Sirius and go forward in time or start with the Hogwarts Battle and go backwards in time?" Neville asked for the hundredth time that day.

"I say we start with Sirius and go forward in time," Ron said.

"I say we go backwards in time, not forward," Harry commented.

"Why don't we take a vote?" Ron suggested tired of going over the same question.

"That is not how you solve a problem like this, Ronald," said a scolding voice from behind them.

The three boys turned and looked at the three girls that had just walked in.

"M'ione, we've been going over the same question all day and we can't decide on which to pick!" Ron exclaimed as he moved over so Luna could sit with him and Neville while Hermione Ginny sat with Harry.

"Okay, why do you think we should save Sirius first?" Hermione asked knowing that the boys must not have got very far in planning if they were still debating this.

"We can get Sirius first and then Dumbledore and they can help us rescue others. Fred and Lupin died around the same time so we'd have to split up. If Sirius and Dumbledore help us-,"

"I don't think Sirius and Dumbledore will approve of us doing this and I just feel it would be a bad idea," Harry intervened.

The six pondered this in silence for a few moments before Ginny spoke.

"I agree with Harry-,"

"Of course you do," Ron muttered.

"-Excuse me, let me finish," Ginny snapped, "As I was saying if we rescue Sirius from the beginning then we won't all harbour a deep hatred for Sirius so that would effect the time-line in so many ways. This conversation may never take place! However if we go backwards, we're less likely to start something in the past that hasn't happened in the present time-line,"

"That's similar to what I was thinking and look at this," Neville said pulling forward a book, "This potion will send the drinker into any time and place in the future; it's like the opposite of what were using to go into the past."

"We can use it to send everyone we rescue into the future that way they're not in danger of accidentally getting killed again!" Hermione exclaimed catching on.

"So should we do that then?" Harry asked glad to be getting somewhere.

"Yes, I think it's a brilliant idea!" Hermione said.

"That means someone here in the present will have to know about our plan. They'll have to be at the place were going to send Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Dumbledore, and Sirius. There also going to have to explain everything that has happened since their original death," Ginny stated.

"Let's just send them to our place," Ron said.

"Our parents and brother's would never allow us to do this Ronald."

"Shell Cottage?" Luna asked.

"Nobody's is there right now and it's too risky to ask Bill," Harry said.

"I know someone," Hermione said suddenly biting her lip, "He has a big place so he'll be able to accommodate everyone and any of us in case were injured. He's rich so he'll be able to pay for any medical attention anyone needs that we send back, he's got plenty of space, believe me. We've been friends for awhile, so I'm sure he'll help us, and I know he can be trusted," Hermione said semi-fast.

"Who?" asked Harry and Ron in unison.

"You'll find out later, it's irrelevant right now. What we need to do now is to figure out how were going to do this. Is it decided were going to go backwards in time? Starting with Fred and working our way back to Sirius?" Hermione asked hoping to steer the conversation away from the one friend she didn't tell Ron or Harry about.

"Yeah, I think that the best way to go about doing it," Neville said in an attempt to help Hermione.

"Good let's get started on what were going to do. Remus, Tonks, and Fred are first. Where are we going to appear and when? The three of them died around the same time but on opposite sides of the grounds so it's not going to be easy." Hermione said in order to stop the tirade that Ron wanted to unleash.

"We're going to have to split up," Harry said unhappily.

"I don't like that idea," Hermione said.

"Neither do I but we don't really have a choice do we?" Harry stated more then asked.

"No, I suppose not," agreed Hermione solemnly.

"Alright, Luna around what time do you think it was that Tonks and Remus died?" Harry asked the blond.

"About… an hour and half after the battle started," Luna said.

"One thirty," Ginny said.

"About the same time we exited the Room of Requirement!" Ron added.

"Fred died around 10 minutes after we left the room," Hermione nodded.

"Okay, this is what we'll do," Harry said, "Neville, Ron and I will go to the seventh floor and wait for ourselves to show up, along with the death eaters. You girls will save Remus and Tonks."

"Why split us that way?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"That way Ron and I can stand at both ends of the corridor with Neville looking for the approaching death eaters. We know what were looking for and who, ourselves, Thinkness, and Rookwood. Luna can show you exactly where Lupin was fighting, then Ginny can sneak up and attack Dolohov from behind and help Remus. When Remus is startled by the appearance of Tonks, Luna will cover for him. When Bellatrix shows up, you come into view and help Tonks duel her. Don't kill her just stun her and I'll tell you why here in a second…"

They talked and planned until the café closed at 10, and after listing to Mrs. Weasley yell her self hoarse they went up stairs to bed. Hermione started making the two potions that would travel through time and then turned out the lights, Luna, Ginny and her, falling into a light sleep.

**Luna P.O.V**

I felt someone shake me awake before hearing Hermione calling my name, "What is Hermione?" I asked groggily. It was still dark out and the room was pitch black.

"Get your cloak and shoes and come meet me down stairs but be quite so not to wake Ginny."

I did as I was told and bemused, went downstairs careful not to trip on the stairs in the darkness, "Hermione?" I asked once I reached the landing.

"Shhh, in here," I heard her call from the living room.

"What is it M'ione, is it the nargals?" I asked interestedly.

"No, were going to my friends place, the one where we'll send everyone we rescue. I'm going to tell him our plan and ask if it's okay to send everyone to his house," she whispered.

"I don't mind, but why I'm going with you? I thought you trusted him?" I asked.

"I do! Oh, I've been to his place loads of times; I want you to come so that later today you can apparate Neville and Ginny, while I take Harry and Ron. I don't want to leave anyone there unattended… they don't, er… like each other. That's kind of why they don't know I'm friends with him," Hermione finished slightly ashamed.

"He's a Slytherin," I said, more then asked.

Hermione smiled and reached for my hand, but didn't say anything. I felt the uncomfortable sensation of being pulled threw a very narrow tube; once I could breath again I opened my eyes.

I was in a large room, about the three times the size of my room, it was painted dark blue on the walls, there were four narrow windows that stretched from floor to ceiling currently being covered by green hangings. On one side of the wall was a bed, side table and a collection of Quidditch things. There was also a dresser and some cabinets throughout the room. Furniture was everywhere, expensive, divine, and handsome. Two doors led off the room to what I assumed was a walk in closet and private bathroom probably big enough to hold my entire room.

It was expensive and I could tell right away that who ever lived here was a pure-blood.

What pure-blood would Hermione be close enough friends with that the wards let her pass through unharmed, that Hermione felt safe just letting her self in unannounced, and that she felt safe enough to just wake him up in pitch darkness? Someone this rich and being pure-blood had to be about as rich and powerful as the Malfoy family. But Hermione couldn't be friends with Draco Malfoy could she?

I was shaken out of my thoughts by Hermione's voice.

"Wake up!" She said for the sixth time shaking a lump in the bed, I hadn't been paying attention so I unfortunately missed the name.

"M'ione?" A voice asked groggily, "Okay I'm up I'm up…I said I'm UP! Geeze woman, no need to get violent!"

I watched the lump get up from the bed and stretch. I stayed in the shadows listing as Hermione explained everything to the mysterious person I had yet to know the identity of.

"You and your friends can't go more then a month with out some type of daring and dangerous adventures can you guys?" he chuckled when she had finished, "Yeah okay, you can send them all here and I'll call over Astoria to help me, don't worry she won't tell a soul. She's good at healing and medical stuff so she'll be able to help. So you're rescuing Remus Lupin, who had been our defence against the dark arts professor, and someone you have become close to over the years. I'm guessing he was in the Order. Fred Weasley, I always like him and George. Sirius Black, you can tell me that story later. And Tonks you say? You don't mean Nymphadora Tonks do you?" He named off then asked.

"Yes I do, actually Lupin now, but how did you know?" Hermione asked confused.

"Hermione, I'm best friends with Draco Malfoy remember?!"

"So?"

"And you're suppose to be the brightest witch of our age!" he chuckled, "Nymphadora is his cousin, remember! Andromeda was the middle Black child. Narcissa's older sister!"

"Oh, sorry, right." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Oh by the way, you need to fix your wards to let one other person in," Hermione said.

"Who's that?"

"Luna Lovegood," Hermione said pointing to me in the darkness. The person turned on the light to look at me. As he did so I did the same to him and the person sitting in the chair was most definitely not Draco Malfoy.

He had olive coloured skin, with bright blue eyes, high cheek bones, and was extremely handsome. I'd seem him around Hogwarts a few times and knew that he was in the same year as Hermione. He was most definitely a Slytherin because I know him and Malfoy have been friends since birth so I found myself wondering how the two had become friends. He was never really mean, and now that I think about, didn't really talk much.

"Hello, nice to meet you," I said pleasantly.

"Sorry, didn't see you there in the darkness, nice to meet you Luna, I'm Blaise Zabini."

**Authors Note: Don't you just _love_ cliff hangers? Lol! If you want the story on how Hermione and Blaise became friends I already have it written. Go to my authors page and click the story 'Unlikely Friend.' It's a short story, one-shot, on how Blaise and Hermione could have become friends and that story will be a companion story for this story and many of my new story's to come!**

Beta's Note: Ooh, I adore this chapter! I think you should all review, because it's so awesome! I can't wait for more, and I don't think you can either! Lots of love, zzzooe (:


	4. Slythrine's vs Gryffindors

They had gone over the plan, and added a few things in. If they'd save five people, why not make it six? So they re-did parts of the plan to fit in that sixth person, Alastor Moody.

The potions were ready, their alibi to get out of the house was ready, the plan was made, but one thing was left to set aside.

"Are you going to tell us who this 'person' is now?" Ron asked as Neville and Harry shrunk everything to fit in their pockets, along with the invisibility cloak.

"I'm going to show you actually," Hermione said, taking a collection of shrunken potions from Neville.

"Really?" Ron asked surprised at her sudden willingness; for the past 5 days she wouldn't budge on who it was that she trusted so much.

"Yep, we'll say goodbye to everybody then head to his place. After that we'll head to Hogwarts, May 14," Hermione confirmed.

Once everything was cleaned up they headed to the living room.

"See you soon mum," Ginny said hugging her mother tightly.

"Alright dears, hope you and the other Gryffindors have fun," Mrs. Weasley said hugging them all. They had told everyone that they, and their former Gryffindors, were travelling to California, USA for a bit of relaxation.

After another round of hugs, they entered the Floo one by one and entered the Leaky Cauldron were they were: 'Going to meet Seamus and spend the day at his house till it was time to depart.' Or so their alibi explained.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Hermione asked looking around the Leaky Cauldron which of course was Seamus free.

"Yes," they chorused.

"Okay, I'll take Ron and Harry, Luna you take Ginny and Neville," Hermione said as Luna grabbed their hands and with a pop the group disapperated.

"Bloody hell," Ron and Neville exclaimed, looking around Blaise's room.

"Hermione…your friend….he isn't a pure-blood is he?" Harry asked taking in the luxurious and expensive furnishing.

"Actually he is, but his family stayed neutral during the first and second war. Now stay here, I'm going to go find him," Hermione walked to the other side of the room and walked onto the landing shutting the door behind her.

She walked down the stairs onto the main floor and entered the kitchen where Blaise and a girl with dark hair, green eyes, and a pretty face sat. Hermione had seen her once or twice and knew her to be two years younger then herself and the sister of Daphne Greengrass.

"Hello Hermione," Astoria said politely.

"Hello Astoria, Blaise," Hermione smiled warmly, slightly taken aback by Astoria's politeness. She was a Slytherin after all.

"Is everyone here?" Blaise asked.

"Yep, all of them are up in your room," Hermione nodded upwards.

"Well, here goes nothing," Astoria said standing up, unlike her sister and Pansy, Astoria dressed appropriately, not like she was about to strip dance.

As they walked up the staircase Hermione asked Blaise, "Where are your parents?"

"In Canada, they're taking a vacation for their anniversary," he responded as they reached the third floor landing and faced his bedroom door.

"I should go first," Hermione said stepping forward. Slowly opening the door Hermione peeked in, "You guys ready?"

Luna stood behind Ron in case he pounced and Hermione opened the door which was followed by a collective gasp.

"He-you-but-," Ron spluttered.

"Zabini?" Harry asked shocked.

"Nice to see you too Potter," Blaise said coolly walking into his own room with his hands up.

"_You're_ friends with Hermione?" Ron asked displeasingly.

"Yes, when we were in Hogwarts we didn't want to say anything because we were scared what our friends would think. When we finally got over that childish fear the war had broken out; and it's not a good idea to declare your friends with the supposed enemy now is it?" Blaise stated.

"You're going to help us? You know the plan?" Harry asked trying to be polite to his enemy's best friend.

"Yeah, Hermione woke me in the dead of the night and filled me in a few nights ago,"

"Why is _she_ here?" Ron asked disgustedly pointing at Astoria.

"_She_ has a name Weasley, and I'm here in case anyone needs medical attention," Astoria said stepping in the room sneering at Ron, but she looked politely at everyone else incline her head in greeting.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us Hermione," Ron snapped ignoring the younger Greengrass entirely.

"Ron we have more important things to worry about right now," Hermione snapped back, "Everybody ready then?"

"Rooms are ready, medical supplies, extra clothes and blankets, and Ninny will be helping as well," Blaise said referring to his personal house-elf.

"Brilliant, I guess we're ready then," Hermione said starting to feel nervous.

"Guess so," Blaise nodded, standing up to hug her.

Ron was in the background grinding his teeth in annoyance.

When they broke the embrace everyone pulled out their bottles.

"See you later," Harry said to the girls, kissing Ginny once more. The three boys gulped their potions, there was a bright blue light, and they disappeared. The girls followed. All three of them felt like a bucket of cold water spread throughout their body as they watched a blue light obscure the room they were standing in.

Everything went black and they felt like they were flying backwards, cold air, sounds, and voices flying past them as they went flying back in time.

With a thud the three collapsed on the ground, which happened to be grass. They heard shouts, screams, and voices from all around from were they lay on the grass behind Hagrid's hut.

The three sat bold up right at the sound of a familiar voice shout a spell. The three hadn't heard that voice for nearly two months, the voice of Remus Lupin.

* * *

AN: Blame the cliffhanger on Zoe! She said it was a good idea to cut it there! (smiles innocently at Zoe) Okay, 40 people are reading, and a whole whopping...2 of you are reviwing. Well, ain't that just peachy? For everyone that reviews, I will review all of your Harry Potter one shots, (and Twilight) Come on peoople, I need motivation. Is clickling a button and just saying 'i'm reading this.' So hard?


	5. Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey

"Levicorpus!"

"Stupefy!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Avada Kedavra" '

"MOVE!"

Harry opened his eyes as flashes of light and sound surrounded him, he looked around to find Ron and Neville at his side, wands out.

"When do you think our past selves will show up?" Ron whispered to the other two as Dawlish zoomed backwards into a tapestry with an unpleasant thud.

"Look!" Neville pointed before Harry could answer. Running towards them was Rookwood, firing spells at Percy.

"No, Ron, stay," Harry said holding Ron back who tried to get up just as Fred and George came into view. "Calm, remember the plan."

Ron stopped struggling as Percy yelled his resignation at Thickness, they watched as themselves; Hermione, Fred, George, and Percy flew together, that was their cue.

"Stupefy!" the three yelled hitting Rookwood who collapsed immediately under the three spells.

"Levicorpus!" Neville yelled pointing his wand at Fred as the others fell threw the floor.

"Neville? Ron? Harry? But-you were just- wow, wicked." Fred said looking at his current predicament as he hung upside down.

Harry ran forward and pointed down at the floor below; he yanked a couple of Fred's hairs, ("Ow, bloody hell Harry!") and dropped them in a potion. He poured it on a dead death eater and watched as he transformed into Fred.

"What's going on?" Fred asked looking at what Harry had done once Neville let him down. He was silenced as he watched the past Harry and Ron run forward.

"Come on!" Harry grabbed the real Fred and pulled him away.

"Listen Fred, drink this and you'll find yourself at Zabini Manor where Blaise Zabini and Astoria Greengrass are waiting for you, you _have_ to trust us. He'll explain everything-,"

"How do I know you three aren't' death eaters?" Fred asked pointing his wand at them.

"Look, veritaserum," Neville said, pulling the bottle out.

Fred took it and examined it, "Drink it," he said.

Neville did and repeated the command. Fred then did the unthinkable and drank it, "Ask me a question." he told them.

"Who do you have a major crush on?" Ron asked immediately.

"Katie Bell," Fred said immediately until pressing his hand against his mouth.

"I thought you like Angelina…, never mind that doesn't matter right now," Harry said shaking his head. "Will you drink this now?" Harry pleaded handing over the potion that would send Fred in to the future.

"Yes. But why am I going to Zabini Manor?"

"Just do it, Blaise will explain. Now go!"

Fred drank the potion, he was engulfed by purple light and he was gone.

"Yes!" Ron punched the air, "We did it!" he shouted completely ecstatic that he got his brother back.

"Now what?" Neville asked grinning.

"Now we find an alcove and wait for 1:35 to arrive" Harry said sliding into an alcove hidden behind a tapestry, shortly followed by the two boys.

Silently they waited for the time to approach hoping the girls were okay.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Tonks will appear any second now," Luna whispered.

The three watched Remus and Dolohov duel. They had 8 minutes before they had to drink the potion, if they didn't do it at precisely that moment it could ruin their next rescue attempt.

"Okay Ginny, go!" Hermione whispered.

Ginny went around the back of the hut and leaped behind Dolohov, and fired a spell but Dolohov had seen her and now he duelled them both.

"Ginny, NO!" Remus yelled wondering were the yell the 16 year old had came from.

"Just duel!" she yelled.

Dolohov duelled the two fiercely, he wouldn't last long but as long as he lasted until Bellatrix arrived the girls didn't care.

"There!" Luna said suddenly, pointing as a woman with vivid pink hair appeared on the hill.

A killing curse flew mere centimetres past Remus and Tonks yelled, "REMUS!"

Taken off guard Remus whipped around and stared even more shocked at the appearance of his wife, Luna jumped up behind him and defended his back, her stunning curse colliding with Dolohov's killing curse creating a miniature explosion. Remus whipped around and started at Luna, who just like Ginny, appeared out of nowhere.

"Luna, how did you-,"

"Don't just stand there, HELP US!" Ginny snapped, as she jumped from side to side as killing curses flew past her.

Remus and Tonks helped the two girls when Bellatrix appeared upon the hill as well.

"Hello Nymphadora," she said pleasantly.

Tonks stopped and looked, slightly panicked, at the sudden appearance of her aunt.

"Evening Aunt Bellatrix," Tonks responded whipping her face blank.

"How's Andy?" Bellatrix asked, faking concern for her younger sister.

"Fine, thank you," Tonks replied stiffly gripping her wand.

"What about the half-breed son of yours?" Bellatrix asked twirling her wand between her slim fingers.

"None of your business," Tonks spat.

Hermione braced to jump in and help as she felt the tension start to build and knew that Bellatrix would strike any second now.

"It will be when I kill him, just like what I'm about to do to you," she replied grinning.

"You will _never _touch my son!" Tonks screamed.

"I will, first I'm going to kill you, my dear niece, just like I did with my cousin, then I'll kill my little sister, then I'll kill your good for nothing, useless-,"

"RICEMSEMPTRA!"

"CRUCIO!"

"STUPEFY," Hermione leaped from her hidden spot and helped Tonks as they duelled Bellatrix, Tonks and Remus again looked at her in shock at the sudden appearance of another girl.

"Stupefy!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Dawlish tried to deflect the three curses that were shot at him at the exact same time but was too late, as two of the three curses hit him in the chest he crumpled to the floor, the three stood and watched as the three women battled each other, two against one.

Bellatrix was snarling as she deflected curse more then delivering them.

"Stupefy," Luna whispered sneaking behind Bellatrix, Bellatrix was hit and collapsed to the ground.

"Tonks!" Hermione hugged her tightly before pushing her into the arms of Ginny.

"Send them back Gin!" Hermione shouted, as she ran to where Bellatrix rested on the ground. "Go help Ginny, Luna," Hermione whispered. Luna obliged and Hermione got to work.

Hermione woke up Bellatrix and then erased the past 5 minutes of her memory, she then entered Luna's memory in that time lapse of what had happened in the first time line, but what it would have looked like from Bellatrix's point of view.

By the time Hermione was done and behind the hut with Luna and Ginny, Bellatrix had woke up and looked around, she then grinned maliciously as she remembered what had happened. She had killed her niece after torching her. The memory of course was false but Bellatrix didn't know that.

Once Bellatrix was gone the girls grinned at each to her.

"Okay, what time is it?" Hermione asked.

"1:34," Luna answered, pulling out three potions and handing them to her comrades.

"45 seconds," Hermione muttered.

"No…," Ginny whispered.

"What?" Hermione asked looking at her.

Ginny was pale and was staring wide eyed at the fighters that were at the bottom of the hill.

"NO!" Ginny sprang from the grass and ran down the hill, ignoring Hermione and Luna's calls.

She whipped out her wand and shouting as she went, curses at Yaxley who was standing over a wand less Colin Creevy, just about to mutter the final curse.

He turned and faced the red head, he sneered at her but it quickly disappeared as he duelled her, noticing he had greatly underestimated her.

"Drink….this….now!" Ginny screamed tossing Colin a bottle of liquid, as she duelled with Yaxley.

"But…Ginny…,"

"DO IT!"

He did as he was told and he was engulfed by purple light as Yaxley fell to the floor, bat bogeys attacking his face.

Ginny scrambled up the hill, helped by Hermione.

"Drink now!" Luna said hurriedly thrusting the potion back in Ginny's hand. The three girls swallowed the potion and were engulfed in blue light just as the watch's changed 1:35, they flew back wards in time; voices, lights, and sounds rushing past them.

* * *

Aren't you guys lucky! A chapter...one day early....hehe, okay, so what do you think? If I get oh I don't know...10 reviews, you guys will get a chapter by Saturday or Sunday and I have a pleasent suprise for you all in the next chapter!


	6. Suprised Guest

Thank you guys for the reviews! I don't know if I got 10 or how many ever I asked for but the people who did review are so awsome I put this up anyway!

Thank You: babygyrl101, Smithback, jeweltheif500 (thanks for the author alert!:), and Sagesolon for reviwing! (I spelled that wrong, i just know it)

Special thanks goes to alias093001 for reviewing every chapter since the begining! and another Special Thanks to ImLostForever for putting me on Favorite Author and this story on favorite stories!

Now on with the story!

* * *

Blaise and Astoria were currently talking on Blaise's bed about absolutely nothing of importance. It was forced talk and the both knew it. Not because they didn't like each other, or were uncomfortable around each other but because they were both worried that the six that had just left might not come back, or that they might screw up and the time-line would be changed dramatically.

What if the war didn't end at Hogwarts?  
What if it did end, but Voldemort won instead?

So, instead of mulling over these questions that were nagging at their minds they forced themselves to talk to each other.

Luckily for them they would soon have their hands full.

With a flash of purple light a figure appeared in Blaise room, in a crumpled heap. The two Slytherins sat in shock at the sudden appearance, they didn't move until what they realized was a person groaned.

Blaise jumped of the bed and turned over Fred Weasley; he couldn't help it but he smiled wildly.

"Hey there Weasley, long time no see, eh?"

"Zabini? Bloody hell that was a weird sensation," Fred staggered upright before he was pushed on to the bed with surprising force that didn't come from Blaise.

"You just nearly escaped death _and_ travelled forwards in time, not to mention you're totally baffled by everything going on here, so, pray tell Fredrick Weasley, what do you think your doing standing up?" Astoria huffed pulling out her magical medical kit, while it opened it's self up she jabbed her wand everywhere she could reach searching for injuries.

"A-Astoria Greengrass?" Fred stuttered; shocked. He understood Harry coming to some sort of truce with Blaise but a Greengrass, _really_?

"Don't look so shocked Weasley, I am cable of emotion," Astoria said calmly cleaning a cut on his forehead.

With another blinding flash purple light engulfed the room again.

"Hello Professor," Blaise flashed his old defence teacher a smile, "And I believe you're Nymphadora? Draco's cousin."

"If you don't mind I prefer Tonks, and yes I'm Draco Malfoy's cousin, now could someone _please _tell me what's happening? One second I'm watching my husband duelling, next Luna is jumping out of nowhere, then my aunt appears out of the blue, and like she came out of thin air Hermione is behind me duelling her, then she's obliviating my aunt's memory, and the next thing I know Ginny is forcing a potion down my throat telling me I'll find my self at Zabini Manor. Bloody hell I feel like I've travelled back through time," Tonks rushed, babbling her rant before collapsing on the bed.

"Actually you've travelled forward in time," Blaise grinned.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked sharply.

"Well you two were about to die when the girls rescued you, the war ended that night and ended with Potter killing the Dark Lord around sunrise. I'll let him tell you that story, but that happened around a month ago. Luna, Longbottom, neither Potter, Hermione, nor any of the Weasley's has attended a party because they've been too depressed over everyone that died. Fred, you guys-," But Blaise never finished his sentence because another flash blinded everyone in the room and when it cleared a small figure staggered to his feet.

"Who the hell are you?" Astoria asked looking over shoulder her hands frozen over a gash on a Tonks cheek.

"Creevey?" Blaise asked, remembering the annoying Gryffindor with the camera.

"Yes. Where am I? Where did Ginny send me…? Professor Lupin?" Colin stumbled over his words.

"Hello Colin," Remus said smiling gently.

"Wait a second. He's not supposed to be back. That wasn't part of the plan!" Blaise said panicking slightly, they had a strict schedule to keep or the next rescue could go horribly wrong.

"A Death Eater was about to finish me off when Ginny flew at him. She threw me some bottle and told me to drink it, next thing I know I'm here," Colin said obviously confused on why he was in a very expensive looking room with his old professor, Fred Weasley, a weird lady with pink hair, a boy who he was sure was Draco Malfoy's best friend, and a girl he was pretty sure was a year younger then him in Slytherin.

"_Ginny_. I hope she didn't screw up the mission," Blaise muttered.

"Wait, you said we died. Oh my god, they haven't travelled back in time to save everybody?" Tonks jumped to her feet knocking Astoria down on accident.

"Actually I'm afraid they did, look I know my room is big, but I'm claustrophobic, so I need you all to go to your rooms that I set up. Everything will be explained in due course. I'm expecting Mad-Eye Moody, Dumbledore, and-," Blaise was once again cut off by a flash of purple light, "They couldn't have rescued Moody this quickly," Blaise said disbelievingly with a note of annoyance as the light took longer to lose its effect on his eyes.

Tonks and Remus however got over quicker and had their wands drawn in a flash. When Fred was able to see he did the same while he pulled Colin behind him, Astoria and Blaise stood dumbfounded as the figure confusedly stood up.

"No-but-the didn't-she-Hermione never-," Blaise spluttered.

"What am I doing here, what's going on?"

Astoria was the first to come to her senses, "P-professor Snape?"

**AN: To be quite honest with you all, this came out of freakin nowhere! I wasn't going to bring Severus back but then I thought this would be a good way to finish the chapter. Don't you just love it? Yes? No? Maybe So? I don't know but you can tell me by pressing the pretty little review down at the bottom!**

**Beta-ing is done, as always, by the wonderful zzzooe; go tell her how awesome she is too!**


	7. Mistakes

****

**1:35 AM**

Ginny, Luna, and Hermione collapsed onto the pavement with quiet cries of pain after their knees came into hard contact with the cement.

"We need to cast a cushioning charm from now on," Ginny winced and slowly stood up.

"Uh-oh," Luna and Hermione heard Ginny mutter and the two girls jumped to their feet, wands raised but nobody was around.

"Ginny, you nearly gave me a heart attack there's nob-," Hermione stopped mid-sentence. There's _nobody_ around.

"Where are Ron, Harry, and Neville?" Hermione asked, panic starting to kick in.

"You don't think something happened to them at the battle do you?" Ginny asked worried.

"We'll have to worry about it later, look, there's a thestral, Alastor will be coming soon," Luna said pointing up. Ginny and Hermione could now see the creature after all the death they had witnessed at the Battle at Hogwarts.

"You're right we have to keep our heads, this one will be tricky…," Hermione breathed, she was scared, they would see Voldemort and Harry wouldn't be there with them for once.

"I have the firebolt; didn't Harry give you the cloak, Ginny?" Luna asked pulling out minute Firebolt.

"Yeah, right here," Ginny said pulling out the invisibility cloak that Harry forced her to take for protection.

"Ingorgio" Luna pointed her wand at the broomstick and it returned to its original size.

"Come on, let's go," Ginny said urgently. Ginny hopped on and Hermione climbed on behind her, Luna taking up the rear. The boys had the other broomstick so it would have to do.

After carefully pulling on the invisibility cloak and placing a temporary sticking charm on it so it would stay put, Ginny zoomed upwards, the air blowing her hair from her face.

Ginny dodged brooms, thestrals and spells, barely breathing as Hermione clung on for dear life.

"There," Luna pointed.

Following her gave they laid eyes on Alastor Moody and someone who appeared to be Mugens.

'Let's go," Hermione said and Ginny veered behind Moody's broomstick as he argued with Mugens.

A sharp intake of breath from Hermione made Ginny and Luna look around to see Voldemort soaring towards them, with no means of visible transportation.

"Wait…, wait, wait-," Ginny chanted.

Mudgens screamed and disapperated, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort screeched.

"NOW!" Ginny screamed.

Right before the curse made contact Luna and Ginny pulled Moody off his broomstick and under the invisibility cloak that Hermione was holding up.

"Oi, you two are supposed to-," Moody was gagged as Ginny shoved a potion into his mouth, a few seconds later he was enveloped by a bright purple light.

**2:00 AM**

The girls reached the ground and after a few minutes decided to go back to the night Dumbledore died, hoping that the boys would meet them there.

**Meanwhile…**

**1:35**

"Lucius, the Dark Lord wants to see you and Snape right away!" Yaxley yelled, running past.

"Snape!" Harry smacked his head.

"Harry no, we don't have time!" Ron said.

"The girls have the firebolt and invisibility cloak with your help you'll all be able to do without me, we'll meet at the night of Dumbledore's death…," he said, taking off down the hall.

Cursing Harry Potter, Neville and Ron ran after him, down two stories, through a hole in the floor and a bypass passage, but by the time Neville and Ron stopped Harry was out of sight.

"What w-will he-he do-do? The sn-snakes ven-venom will k-kill him!" Ron spluttered, bent over double.

"I don't know," Neville replied, not nearly as out of breath as Ron.

"Well, well, if it isn't Longbottom and Weasley," A crackling voice sounded. The two boys whipped around and came face to face with the Carrow siblings.

The duel that followed was fierce and vicious. After 10 minutes the brother collapsed but the sister stayed strong before dropping to the floor after being hit in the back with a stunning curse from the opposite way.

The one who cast it was Harry Potter.

"Did you save him?" Neville asked.

"Yes!" Harry grinned.

"You arse! Just wait till Ginny and Hermione get their hands on you…," Ron fumed.

Ron then pulled out the bottles and handed them to each Harry and Neville and still ranting, they finished the drinks at the same time and felt the sensation of flying back in time.

What they didn't notice however, was that they took the wrong potion.


	8. Did I miss somthing?

**Next Chapter**

There was silence.

"Oops."

"You moron!" Harry hissed as Ron looked down at the bottles he had given them.

"We're in the wrong time window!" Neville snapped in a un-Neville like manner.

"I noticed that!" Ron whispered.

"Well you should have noticed that before you gave us the damn bottles!" Neville hissed quietly.

"We'll just go back to were the girls are and then come here and-,"

"Ron, that won't work! We only have enough to go forward in time once! We only have extras for going backwards!" Harry told him.

"What do we do now?" Neville asked getting worried, "If we're here, and the girls come, they'll be in a different time laps then us. That's why it was so important to take the potions at exactly the same moment! If they come and we've already saved him, they might go to a different dimension and send back a different Sirius Black."

"Damn it!" Ron whispered, "Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!"

"We'll have to stay hidden and hope that when the girls get here, the two lines will intermix and all six of us will be in the same time-line if we don't do anything…, hopefully," Harry whispered.

"I can't believe it, they're not here either!" Hermione said with some panic, "We need Harry!"

"Calm down, maybe they accidentally got send back to the present time," Luna said soothingly.

"Or to the night Sirius died," Ginny whispered but she too was worried.

"Look!" Luna pointed as Severus Snape was spotted down below on the 4th floor making his way up to the astronomy tower.

"And here comes the Carrows," Ginny pointed.

"We'll have to do it without the boys. Come on we've got to go up here," Hermione led the way up the staircase to the astronomy tower, all three of them still under the invisibility cloak.

"You are no assassin," they heard the voice of Albus Dumbledore say as Draco Malfoy came into view.

"I can't stand this, someone has to go back!" Neville said as they heard the voice of Lucius Malfoy separate his group to find the six teenagers.

"I agree with Neville, they'll need your help Harry," Ron nodded.

"Why do I always get volunteered?" Harry snapped, still sour with Ron.

"Harry, they need you!" Neville pleaded.

A crash was heard in the distance and they watched Antonio Dolohov open a door, poke his head in for a look and then disappear. They heard the past Ginny scream and past Luna telling her to lie still, probably because she had just broken her ankle.

"Alright, fine, but we're going to have to do this differently. Neville you stay here…"

"How do you know what I am?" Draco yelled. As they continued to talk, Hermione and Ginny inched closer to Dumbledore while Luna stayed behind in the shadows.

"I must say Draco, these were such feeble attempts and I don't think your heart was fully in it," Dumbledore answered.

Unknown to Hermione and Ginny, back in the darkness a hand came around Luna's mouth, preventing her from screaming and a hand went around her waist to prevent her from twisting away, or making any noise. While Hermione and Ginny tried to figure out what to do, Bellatrix Lestrange appeared in the doorway.

"Collin, stay!" Fred struggled to keep the 16 year old behind his back.

"Let go of him Weasley, I'm not going to hurt the boy," Severus sneered.

"What are you doing here? Hermione didn't mention that they were saving you too," Blaise said blocking Fred's wand from blasting their prior potion teacher into oblivion.

"Save me?" Severus asked with a raised eye brow.

"Yes, why the hell would they save _him_? Who's next, my deranged Aunt?"

"Harry must have lost his marbles; did he get a ear blown off and his brain fall out the hole?"

"Harry wouldn't save him, look at these bruises I have from the Carrows, Denis has them too, if Snape was good he would have stopped it."

"Harry knew he was a traitor, if he saved Severus he must know something we don't," Remus said but still pointing his wand at the old rival of his two best friends.

"Undoubtedly," Severus snapped, "One second I have a snake stuck to me like a leach, then Potter is taking my memory, help of the Granger girl, although that went as planned, but what didn't go as planned is that one minute it's almost total darkness, then the next Potter is standing over me again but in different clothing. First he's pouring a potion in my neck and then one down my throat and this is where I come out. And just look at the welcoming committee I got," Snape finished sarcastically.

"Listen, people, you need to go to your rooms, I need you out before-,"A flash of purple light.

"God damn it, before that!"

Alastor Moody was on his feet brandishing his wand. "Nymphadora what's going-" Moody's one eye widened as they landed on Severus, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS"

"Well done, Draco!" Bellatrix cooed her nephew.

"Good Evening Bellatrix," Dumbledore said pleasantly.

Try as she might Luna couldn't make a sound nor could she break from the grasp of the person holding her.

"Hold…still!" he hissed in her ear.

By this time Hermione had noticed Luna's distress and was frantically trying to get past Bellatrix, Greyback and the Carrows.

In a leap Hermione got down and covered by the darkness snuck past, leaving Ginny under the cloak, "Luna, hold still!" the person holding her hissed.

Luna stilled and the person removed his arm from her waist and slowly, her mouth.

"Luna where's-?" But he was cut off as Bellatrix snapped at Draco to finalize the curse.

The person that had held Luna threw himself at the crazy witch and they tumbled down the staircase, narrowly missing a bewildered Snape.

Luna ran after him pulling her wand out. They stood side by side duelling the furious witch.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potter and one of his little friends," Bellatrix sneered.

Blaise wasn't sure what was worse.

The outcome of Hogwarts after the battle or the outcome of his room after the current battle.

In one destroyed corner was Fred and Tonks holding a struggling Alastor Moody. In another destroyed corner stood Remus and Colin holding a furious Severus Snape.

"Fred, Nymphadora, take him to the room at the far end of the floor!" Blaise snapped, "Collin, Professor, take Severus to the room next to mine! Then each of you find a bloody room and stay there! And try not to destroy anything else while you're at it!"

As the groups struggled out the door a purple light filled the room once again making everyone turn while Blaise fell onto his bed muttering, "bloody hell."

"Ron! You died too?" Tonks asked in astonishment.

"No, I had to come back early. Good this means Ginny, Hermione, and Luna didn't die. That's a good sign"

"What are you talking about? Why are you here?" Astoria asked in bewilderment.

"Some things went not as planned," Ron said.

"No kidding! First Colin Creevy appears then Severus, now you! Do you mind elaborating or does your brain not have enough power to do that?" Astoria sneered.

"Oi, you're one to talk!" Ron snapped.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she screeched.

"It means you're an idiot!" Ron yelled.

"Shut up!" Blaise snapped.

"At least I don't appear to be making out with my food every time I eat!"

"At least I pride myself in something other then my looks!"

"That's good for you because I can guarantee you that the last thing you have are looks!"

"Stupefy!"

"Protego!"

Everyone watched in amusement as the couple duelled furiously.

"Did I miss something?" came a confused voice from the doorway.

"Oh crap," Blaise sat up straight, staring at the door way.

"Hello dear cousin," Nymphadora beamed at her highly confused one and only cousin.

* * *

**Authors Note: Draco had to come in at some point, I just can't leave him out! Now I'm sure many of you are confused but it'll be cleared up shortly, and yes it was Harry who had confined Luna and then knocked over Bellatrix if you didn't catch that part. Betaing done by the one and only, zzzooe! Now answer me this! Is Tom Felton hot or what? ;)**

Beta's Note: Okay, apologies for the wait guys! I'm really sorry but I was sick and there was so much going on at school and I completely forgot. Forgive me? Pretty please with Tom Felton on top? Ooh how I adore him! Much love and kisses, zzzooe!


	9. Albus Dumbledore

**This was suppose to be at the end of the last chapter but I forgot it so I'm adding it in here. Tomorrow I will be putting up the last chapter. Yes...the last *sob*. BUT there will be a epiliouge (yes it's spelled wrong but you guys no what I mean! :) Thank you guys so much. Just to let you know, this...thing that can't even be called a chapter...lets say paragraph, was not beta'd!**

* * *

It was a confusion of flashes of light, sounds, and voices as Harry and Bellatrix dulled, he had no idea what was going on upstairs, he just hoped Hermione Ginny were taking care of saving Dumbledore.

Luna was beside him, dulling the angry witch as sounds came from above, he desperately hoped that everyone would be okay.

As a killing curse flew pass his head Bellatrix turned and sprinted down the staircase, Snape and Draco as well, and to Harry's great dismay- his past self chased after him.  
Harry and Luna climbed back up to the top, to find Hermione and Ginny standing there alone.

"Harry." Hermione had tears running down her cheeks as she peered over the edge of the astronomy tower.

On the ground several stories below laid the lifeless form of Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

**There was just no way he could survie. Because remember, in the seventh book, when Albus talked to Harry after the horcux within Harry had been destroyed? Well how would that conversation have happend if he'd survived? And Albus was dying anyways not to mention he was old. So, please don't hate me. I treid! Some people just have to die, it was Albus's time. Next chapter will be up tomorrow or Monday (USA Mon.) Thanks guys!**


	10. The Last One

***Sobs* Yes, I am very sad that this is officialy the last chapter but you know whats even more sad? David Yates called cut for the last time on Harry Potter yesterday, and I feel like I could cry! Potter has been such a big part of my life and in just a few months we won't even have the movies left. For the past years when I feel like crap I would think of the new HP movies and know that they were being filmed as I spoke but now it's over. Gone. Done. Excuse me...

* * *

**

Chapter Nine

Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway looking disbelievingly as his cousin. Hadn't his aunt – no – _their__au_nt killed her_?_

"What are you doing here Draco?" Blaise asked nervously. As Draco's eye's darted to everyone in the room, his eye's widening as they landed on his cousin's husband/old professor, his godfather, the dead (or so he thought) Weasley twin, and the long lost auror.

"I came to…," Draco's voice fell silent as he looked around.

"Look whose back." Blaise beamed after a short silence.

"Uh-huh…, I can see that…," Draco looked warily around the room.

"Oh Merlin," Blaise sighed, "Come sit down, they don't bite, I guess we have some explaining to do."

~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~&~&~&~&~&~^~^~^~^~%~%~%~%~$~$~$~$~~~~~~~~~!~!~

"I'm so sorry Harry," Hermione was saying.

"It's okay Hermione. It wasn't your fault," Harry hugged her, "Come on, we have to hurry. Neville is waiting for us," Harry was downtrodden. He had hoped to save Dumbledore, he really, really did, but he didn't have time to doodle, they were now in jeopardy of splitting a time line because of their mistake.

"Where is he? And what happened to Ron?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"We screwed up, so Ron had to go back to the present, Neville is waiting at the Ministry. On three," Harry counted to three and the four teenagers drank their potion, despite the fact that the girls still wanted to know what had happened, but that could be explained later.

When they arrived the full out brawl had started and Bellatrix and Sirius were already caught up in a duel.

"Hey guys," Neville came up behind them, "Ready?"

"Yep."

They snuck up to the archway as Sirius laughed at something Bellatrix had said.

Hermione and Ginny got to work on the archway, so anyone was able to slip through without 'falling in' or whatever happened if you got into it. Luna stood by just in case anyone needed help while Harry and Neville stood under the invisibility cloak waiting.

When the Avada Kedavra curse flew out of Bellatrix's wand; just before it hit its target, Harry and Neville pushed him towards the veil, shock evident on his face but for all anyone knew it was because of the curse. Everyone in the room was so intent on watching Sirius that nobody watched the curse suddenly disappear but then again, it looked like it had hit the man that had just fallen through the veil.

"The six of you people really can't control yourselves from doing anything stupid or dangerous can you?" Draco asked Ron after Blaise was done explaining as to why his room was filled with dead people.

Ron just scowled at him from his seat next to Astoria.

"Hmm, erm, well, it's uh… nice to meet you… Nymphadora," Draco said awkwardly.

Tonks huffed.

"If you want posses the power to have children you should call her by her last name, stupid boy," Mad-Eye barked, while Fred sniggered from his seat next to him.

"Sorry, Tonks." Draco said quickly, he wouldn't put it past her even if her father was a Muggle born (no one used the other term after the war), she was still a descendent of the Black family and she could do some mighty damage if she wanted to. He preferred his… child producing tools unharmed thank you very much.

Tonks chuckled and shook her cousin's hand.

The room fell quiet for a few second then in quick rhythm flash after flash of purple enlightened the room blinding everyone with every flash, no time to get over the last one before another one began.

When the light cleared it showed a very warn out Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginerva Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Sirius Black.

"Wotcher guys!" Tonks beamed.

"Tonks!" Harry and Sirius engulfed her in a hug.

"Hello old friend," Remus grinned and Sirius gave him a hug and pat on the back as well.

"Fred!" Ginny threw herself at her older brother and started crying into his shoulder.

"Professor?" Hermione asked baffled looking at Snape after Fred had released her in a bone crushing hug, despite the fact that he was still holding his sister.

"Evening Miss. Granger," Severus gave her a curt nod.

Hermione glanced at Harry but he was to busy as he and Remus were explaining to a baffled Sirius how the greatest Wizard hadn't survived. Sirius threw Snape a glare but didn't say anything on the matter.

"Why don't we go say hello to my parents?" Fred grinned.

The entire night no one slept as everyone got caught up on what they'd miss. Sirius had three years to catch up on while Moody had only missed nine months.

Sirius was ecstatic at hearing that Remus had married Tonks, and demanded to see the little baby. When Andromeda showed up with Teddy, Sirius and Mad-Eye took turns holding him. Andromeda was overwhelmed to have her favourite cousin, her daughter, and son-in-law all alive.

One thing was for certain, it was one of the happiest day anyone had had in very long time.

That was until the next day and they had to explain the matter to the ministry, they seemed to have forgotten that little detail. Surprisingly (or not so) Blaise and Astoria became unreachable during the ministry interrogations…how bloody convenient.

**

* * *

****A/N And that is the ending! Cheesy? Stupid? Tell me. This is the ending; however I'm adding an epilogue, so keep a lookout for that. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and favourited, you are all truly awesome! I'm a little sad to see this go but now I can spend more time on my other stories, and hope to see some of you there! Thanks Guys!**

**A/N 2: Like I said, I'm very sad. But, thank you all and a big thanks to Zzzooe for being a great beta and alias093001 for being there from the very begining, reviwing every step of the way! Now let's keep our HP Fandom strong despite the fact that a great Era has now come to an end.  
**

Big awesome thanks to my favouritest person in the whole world zzzooe for betaing this because she is just so beautiful and kind and caring and just the best. LOL Just Kidding guys, its zzzooe here! I'd like to thank Love-Padfoot-and-Moony for letting me beta this because I am truly honoured that she asked me! I can't wait for the epilogue! (: Also big thanks from me to all the people that reviewed and read this story, you guys are totally awesome. Keep reading all her stories and this won't be the last you'll hear from me! Much love and kisses, zzzooe! (:

**(lol, Zoe is funny! She actually made me smile and I feel doing the oppisite. Great isn't she!)**


	11. It Was Worth It

There are far too many Weasley children to just throw in a story and make the readers figure it out so, after two long, frustrating, and agonizing hours I have hunted down the birth dates (some had to be made up) for all the only Merlin knows how many children.

**Harry and Ginny Potter**

James Sirius Potter: June 10, 2004 - Age: 11

Albus Severus Potter: January 16, 2006 - Age: 9

Lily Luna Potter: October 17, 2007 - Age: 7

**Ronald and Hermione Weasley**

Rose Weasley: February 8, 2006 - Age: 9

Hugo Weasley: December 6, 2007 - Age: 7

**Bill and Fleur Weasley**

Victoria Weasley: May 2, 2000 - Age: 15

Dominique: July 10, 2003 - Age: 12

Louis: March 6, 2006 - Age: 8

**Percy and Audrey Weasley**

Molly: May 18, 2002 - Age: 13

Lucy: November 6, 2005 - Age: 10

**George and Angelina Weasley**

Fred, April 6, 2001 - Age: 14

Roxanne: October 8, 2005 - Age: 10

**Luna and Rolf Scamander**

Lorcan & Lysander: February 28, 2008 - Age: 7

**Then these are Fred's kids, since in this story we saved him! **

**Fred and Katie Weasley**

Alyssa: May 5, 2002 - Age: 13

Zoe: July 24 _(my actual birthday, Haha!)_ 2004 - Age: 11

**Alyssa is named after my long time friend, our mothers went threw school together so we've know each other forever! You all know Zoe; she's the best beta I could have hoped for! **_(Naw, thank you! xxx)_**  
**

**I hope you all enjoy the epilogue; I've wanted to write it for awhile but just didn't know how to go about it. Thank you, so, so much!**

**August 31, 2015**

As six o'clock came upon Little Surry, United Kingdom a barley audible knock could be heard from the Potter's door. The house was full of talking men, cooking women, running children, and teenagers trying to make the little ones behave.

**Ron, Fred l, and Tonks **were talking about the newest quid ditch match by Lily's grand piano, Ron stating that the Chuddley Cannons were bound to win with Trevor Han's as the captain. While Fred swore that Puddlemere would win with Oliver Wood as captain. Tonks was seemingly on Fred's side, much to Ron's disgruntlement.

Over at a table, near the entrance to the kitchen were **Albus, Rose, Zoe **and **Lucy**, talking with **Sirius** about all the adventures the Marauders had gone on at their time at Hogwarts. At the moment they were laughing a particularly funny one of Sirius fifth year when he and Al's grandpa hung Snape upside down by the ankle.

**Remus** was talking with **Harry**, **Arthur, and Percy **about the latest case at the Ministry; they all worked together at the ministry. Remus and Harry as heads of the auror department, Arthur head of Muggle artefacts office, and Percy worked directly under Kingsley who was still the Minister of Magic much to most of the Wizarding Worlds delight.

**Hugo, Lily, and Louis** were being entertained by **Dominique and Roxanne **upstairs in Lily's room. It sounded like they were doing a play re-enactment much to the little children's amusement.

In the kitchen **Alyssa and Molly** were helping their **grandmother** and Aunt's, **Hermione and Fleur **get dinner ready. Well, more like Molly was cleaning up the egg's she had dropped on the floor while Alyssa held back James's dog. We might add that James never asked for dog, but it simply 'showed up' one night. Sirius claimed to have nothing to do with it, but Ginny hadn't missed the wink he had sent James.

**George and Bill **were laughing in a corner about a new product Weasley's Wizards Wheezes had just but on the shelves. One Dolores Umbridge had also received one in the mail according to a howler the twins had received. Angelina and Katie had let out a series of giggles as Umbridge's voice screeched through the shop about all the damage it had caused. The girls said they must have accidentally addressed the letters to the wrong place.

**Audrey, Katie, Ginny and Angelina **were talking about the latest on the Holyhead Harpies. Ginny had been the chaser for the three years before she married Harry and some of her friends still owled her with updates on the team along with VIP seat tickets for the entire Weasley and Potter family.

**Victoria and Teddy **were flirting on the couch talking about only Merlin knows what. Bill keeping a close eye on them and Remus shooting his son warning looks. Tonks wasn't doing either man much help by persuading the couple, Vicky's grandmother was persuading them even more if that was possible.

**James and Fred ll** had mysteriously disappeared, and Harry decided that if they didn't show up in the next five minutes he would have to go see what they were trying to blow up… or crash… or experiment or any of the other things those two got into.

"Hello Luna," Ginny hugged her children's god-mother tightly, her family having just arrived.

"Hi Ginny, the place looks wonderful," Luna said looking around.

"Thanks, I got help from Dominique and Victoria," Ginny beamed after hugging Rolf and the twins.

"They do have a knack for decoration and styles don't they?" Luna said dreamily.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "They get it from Fleur. Especially Vicky, she's like Fleur's clone."

Luna nodded in agreement.

"Luna!" Albus hugged her tightly and then pulled her over to sit down with him and his cousins to listen to how Sirius had hung Severus upside down in their fifth year.

"Okay, time for dinner!" Alyssa called as she piled Zoe with 34 pairs of silverware and instructed her to lay them out.

"I'll set the plates Molly," Teddy told the oldest Weasley women reaching for the plates.

"No, no dear," Molly shot for the plates like a bullet before Teddy could reach them, "You have the elegance of your mother dear, why don't you um… help Zoe with the silverware, it looks like she might collapse under the weight of it all."

This was true because the ten year old was having trouble caring the 102 utensils.

Teddy nodded and went off to help; tripping over where the carpet met the tile on his way.

Victoria smiled fondly at him but was snapped out of by her mother shoving the plates into her arms, before Bill removed them muttering something about 'more flirting will get done then setting.' So Victoria was sent with her grandfather to count out enough cups.

Just as everyone was getting organized on what they were to set out a crash came from upstairs and James toppled down the stairs and into the living room, rolling into the dining room and into clear view of everyone.

James jumped up and raised his hands in the air, "I didn't do it."

"Didn't do what, exactly?" his mother asked.

"Uh…," before he could think up something Fred ll came tumbling into view.

"He did it," Fred pointed at James who threw him a glare.

"Did what?" Ginny asked again.

"Uh-oh, Jamie's going get it," Lily whispered to her brother and cousins, all of whom nodded in agreement sending James sympathetic looks.

"James Sirius Potter, what happened?" Ginny snapped when he didn't answer.

"Well…you see…"

James was cut off again as the Potter's eight month kitten streaked into the kitchen and jumped into Hermione's arms… soaking wet.

"Why is the cat wet?" Hermione asked as the two boys who were obviously trying not to laugh.

"Well…you see….the cat was…a little filthy…," Fred said.

"And stinky," James added,

"And so…we thought that it…might want a bath..."

"So we took into the bathroom,"

"And placed him in the sink,"

"And started scrubbing him down,"

"But he erm… sort of, got away."

The boys fell silent while everyone stared at them.

"You _washed_ the cat?" Ginny asked as if she didn't believe them.

"Tried mum. Tried to wash the cat." James corrected.

"Right, you tried to wash the cat. In what may I ask?"

"The sink." They said in unison.

"He was doing fine until…,"

"We placed his head under the faucet."

Ginny turned to her husband, "You're going to let them go to Hogwarts…_together. _What if James gets put in Gryffindor? Then they'll even be in the same house, the same common room!_"_

"Oi! What other house would I be in?" James asked disgruntled that his mother would expect anything other then a Gryffindor of him.

"The way your going you might end up a Slytherin," Roxanne said.

"Roxy, how dare you! I will not be a Slytherin!" James snapped.

Roxy sneered at him but didn't say anything more.

"With a sneer like that maybe _you'll_ be put in Slytherin," James sneered himself.

"My very own sister in Slytherin, wouldn't that be a scandal!" Fred joked.

"Fred what was the crash?" Ginny asked the 14 year old.

The two boys glanced at each other before answering together, "The mirror."

Ginny sighed, "Sit. Both of you."

They ran to a seat and sat.

"Stay. And if you get up, I will make it so neither of you will be able to sit for month. Am I understood?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Everyone resumed setting the dishes while Harry went up to fix the mirror and Hermione dried the cat off.

Once dinner was set everyone took a seat.

"So, what's going to happen if you get put in Sly-,"

"I won't Zoe. I'm going to be in Gryffindor like Vicky and Fred and Alyssa and Molly and Dominique. And so will you." James cut his cousin off; both of them would be leaving for their first year of Hogwarts the next day.

"Don't count your hippogriffs until they've landed James," Zoe said.

James scowled and stuffed some food into his mouth while Zoe smirked. Everyone enjoyed teasing James about the houses.

"Enough Zoe," Katie said from her seat next to Fred l.

"Yes mum," Zoe sighed, turning to Albus and Rose and talking with them. At least they, unlike James, reached her intelligence level.

"But just so you know, if you are put in Slytherin you'll have to change your middle name," Sirius joked.

"Ha-ha Paddy." James laughed humourlessly.

"It's okay James, even if your in Slytherin we'll all love you just the same," Ginny said softly.

"Expect me. No cousin of mine will be a Slytherin. I'm afraid we'll have to disinherit you if that's were your put." Fred ll said from his seat next to him.

"Sod off."

"James. Language." Ginny scolded.

After dinner everyone retired to their evening activates, tomorrow, James, Zoe, Alyssa, Fred, Victoria, Dominique, and Molly would be heading for another year of Hogwarts. First year for James and Zoe.

"You know I don't think Roxy will be in Gryffindor," Fred said of his sister while talking with Remus and James.

"She's a Slytherin that one," James nodded dropping a jelly bean in his mouth before spitting it out again. Ear wax flavoured.

"Actually I think she'll be put in Ravenclaw," Fred said doing the same, looking at the jelly bean closely. That could _not_ have tasted what it seemed like.

"Yeah, but we all thought Molly would be Hufflepuff," James shrugged.

"Does it really matter?" Remus asked softly, "She'll still be your sister and your cousin, no matter what house she's in. And you'll still be your parents son, Lily and Albus brother, and their cousin no matter what house your in," Remus added to James.

James nodded.

"Okay, I think everyone should go to bed now. Everyone's sleeping here tonight so go pick a room. No matter what you'll be sharing one with your cousins. Fred, James, do not move the beds," Ginny called.

Fred and James grinned at each other before sprinting up the stairs.

"What time do you think we'll wake up to another explosion of some kind?" Ginny asked Harry as they got ready for bed.

"About three?" Harry grinned climbing under the covers and pulling Ginny close.

"Sounds about right," Ginny laughed snuggling into his chest.

They lay in silence for a little bit, surprisingly not hearing any of the children but then again Fred had probably placed a silencing charm on the door knowing that the ministry would never know because they were in a wizarding household in a wizarding neighbourhood.

"Do you think we'll ever tell the kids that Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Severus and the others had died and that we brought them back?" Ginny asked after a few minutes of quiet.

"Nah, at least not till Lily, Hugo, and Louis are, mmm, 30. If not we all know the others will find out, and James will go back in time to bring back Gilert," Harry laughed.

"I guess you're right," Ginny giggled. It was something James would do, even if Gilert was just a hamster, "Or go back and prevent Lily from being born."

Harry laughed into her hair, thinking of all the mayhem his son had done in just the short time he'd been on the Earth.

The fiasco at the Ministry after they had brought everyone back had been a mess full of courts, hearings, records, and yelling but to the six of them it was worth it. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville couldn't even think of what it would be like without Remus and his calm and happy demeanour. Or Tonks and Sirius without their jokes and humour. Mad-Eye without his crazy sayings. Severus, without him swooping about like a giant bat, although granted he was just a _bit nicer. _And Colin with his daughter and wife were always fun.

It's hard for everyone to imagine life without them, and it almost hurts to think about what would of happened if they hadn't gone to the extreme and saved them all. It makes the trouble and money that it took fifteen years ago to cover up the rescue mission completely worth it.

_-Fin-_

_Beta's notes: *sniff* oh, don't mind me here. I'm getting a little teary! Oh dear. Haha okay yet again a big thanks to the wonderful author for letting me beta this story! To each and every one of you, sometimes we readers don't realise just how much work goes into these amazing stories! So until then, adieu. _

_Peace. Love. Glee. Twilight. HARRY POTTER! (: Much love and kisses, zzzooe._


End file.
